Just Friends
by Nara Zantos
Summary: One shot. This story is inspired by the movie "Friends with Benefits". I love the plot so much that I thought I should do a piece as my tribute to the movie and also to my favourite fanfiction "Friends with Benefit". Funny how both stories have the same name. Adult content. Enjoy.


**Just Friends**

One shot. This story is inspired by the movie "Friends with Benefits". I love the plot so much that I thought I should do a piece as my tribute to the movie and also to my favourite fanfiction. The story is also kind of also crosses over with my favourite fanfiction "Friends with Benefit". Funny how both stories have the same name. I'm naming this story as "Just Friends" as I thought it was too much of a cliché to have it the same name. If you haven't watch the movie or read the faniction, you should check it out as you are missing the good stuff mate.

This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

PS: Based on the request, I update the story a little more. I know, it's still a little rush but yea, thanks for the advice. Updated on 23-06-2018

* * *

"Ginga, where are you?" Fate asked over the phone after multiple tries.

"I'm over at The Bogs." Ginga replied casually.

"The Bogs? I thought we were supposed to meet for dinner tonight. I'm standing right outside the restaurant for half an hour now. We had a reservation for tonight, remember?" Fate asked confusedly.

"Ahh… That… My friends invited me out at the last moment. I forgot all about the dinner." Ginga replied indifferently.

"You forgot? How could you? It's our one month anniversary!" Fate complained.

"Seriously, Fate… Nobody celebrates that kind of shite anymore. Really. We went out for a month, slept together for more than a few times. Sex was good, but that's about it." Ginga brushed off.

"I'm just in it for the sex, Fate." Ginga added after a moment of silence from Fate.

"Wait a minute, are you like breaking up with me?" Fate asked while holding her tears back.

"Well, yes. Listen Fate, it's not you, it's me." Ginga consoled in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Really? Ginga, please… At least just tell me what's wrong. I can change." Fate pled.

"I think it will be better if we just stay as friends. We can always hook up sometime if you are up to it." Ginga offered.

"Just tell me honestly, please." Fate begged.

"You are just too needy… too emotionally attached, you know what I mean?" Ginga replied.

"You know what? Screw you!" Fate cursed bitterly.

"I already did." Ginga countered and hung up the phone.

Fate cried a little in the park before heading back to dorms.

-0-

"Hurry up, Namiyo. We are already late. The movie has already started." Nanoha chased her partner to hurry up.

"Well, I'm really not interested in this movie anyway." Namiyo replied.

"So, you want to watch the movie or not?" Nanoha asked, slightly irritated.

"No. I'm really not interested." Namiyo replied.

Nanoha just sigh.

"In fact, I think we should just end what we have." Namiyo advised.

"You mean you want to break up with me, right in front of the cinema on a date night?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes." Natsuki answered sadly.

"Okay." Nanoha replied without a moment of hesitation.

Namiyo slapped Nanoha and said bitterly, "At least act a little sad. This is why I want to break up with you. You are just too emotionally unavailable. I don't think you will ever be capable of loving someone." Namiyo informed before she walked away, leaving Nanoha standing in front of the cinema with 2 tickets in hand.

She just tore up the tickets and left.

-0-

Fate slammed the door loudly when she got back to her room. Her roommate jotted up from her slumber. She had been rushing her report for the last few days and now, she finally got to catch up on some winks. That was until Fate came back making noises in the room.

Fate sat heavily on her bed and carried on crying.

Nanoha just couldn't take it anymore and sat up on her bed. She turned on her bed side lamp and saw a sorrow figure.

"Fate… are you alright?" Nanoha asked tiredly.

Fate just carried on sobbing into her hands and shook her head.

After sighing, Nanoha spoke, "Fate… if it's meant to be, it will be. It's her lost anyway. Forget about her and you'll bounce right back up again."

"How do you even deal with all these? I've seen you going out with a few gals but you don't seem to go through all these shite when you break up with them." Fate sobbed.

"Well, they all said the same thing, I'm too emotionally unavailable." Nanoha replied sarcastically.

Fate just carried on sobbing. Nanoha went over and pulled Fate up and led her across the room (which is just a few short steps). "Come here. Just sleep on it and you will feel better by tomorrow." Nanoha cooed as she hugged Fate. Fate cried in her arms for a while before she fell asleep. Nanoha held her in her arms and comforted her by stroking her gently on her head. Nanoha doze right off after ensuring that Fate is asleep.

-0-

It took a month for Fate to stop moping around.

"I want to be more like you, Nanoha. I'll become more emotionally unavailable. I too can play this game." Fate announced.

Nanoha just laughed and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Nanoha may be beginning to regret about this. Fate started bringing more and more ladies back to their room. She doesn't even care if Nanoha is in the room while they got on with it.

Nanoha got sick of listening to Fate's girls moaning and was spending more nights cramming at Suzuka, her best friend's room. Nanoha kept complaining that the ladies Fate brought back are all screamers.

"Seriously… Do they have to scream that loudly?!" Nanoha complained to Fate.

Fate just laughed it off.

This went on for a few more months.

After that, Fate was looking more and more exhausted from all her "activates". She just looked so emotionally drained and Nanoha felt that perhaps it was time for her to step in.

"Fate, I think we need to talk." Nanoha voiced with concern.

"Yea? What do you want to talk about?" Fate sighed.

"You are sighing again. Do you know that sighing may not be an influence to one's health or cause major health issues, but it may serves as a sign of health problem? Are you short of breath or hyperventilating? Or are you sighing from sorrow or weariness?" Nanoha asked.

"I guess I am sighing from sorrow and weariness." Fate sighed again.

"Don't you think you are forcing yourself a little too much? You look like you are almost at the end of your line." Nanoha consoled.

"You know what? I actually think I am…" Fate replied with yet another sigh.

Nanoha just sat there silently and waited for Fate to continue. After a long moment of silence, Fate asked, "Do you want to sleep together tonight?"

"No." Nanoha replied instantly.

Fate quickly apologised as she realised her mistake after speaking up, "No… that's not what I meant. It came out all wrong."

Nanoha laughed after seeing Fate panicked and replied, "Yes, we can cuddle if that's what you are asking."

"Not on your bed though." Nanoha added quickly.

Fate laughed as she changed and got into Nanoha's bed.

-0-

Fate and Nanoha started hanging out a little more in their dorm room. They drank and talk shite, watch movies and simply just chilled. They enjoyed their time together as friends.

Besides having fun, Nanoha ensure that they set some time aside to do their assignments too. Fate quickly rose back to the top of her class again. She was smart to begin with but she just let her emotions rule her too much, hence falling behind in classes after a break up.

Months later, they were in their final year of studies. Fate is currently completing her last year for Master of Sport Science. Nanoha is also in her last year, trying to complete her Master of Science in Food and Nutrition. Nanoha had inspired Fate to work harder and both remained the top of their classes.

While working on their assignments one night, Fate couldn't help but notice Nanoha fidgeting.

"Nanoha, are you alright?" Fate asked with concern.

"Yes. I'm just a little frustrated and can't concentrate, that's all." Nanoha replied with a frustrated tone.

"You want to talk about it?" Fate asked.

"Well, it's not something you talk to people about it." Nanoha replied with a sigh.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Fate supported.

"I'm just sexually frustrated." Nanoha whispered.

Fate was surprised and thought she heard wrong. "Come again?" Fate asked.

"I said I'm just sexually frustrated!" Nanoha replied while banging her head onto her desk.

Fate just laughed out loudly while looking over at Nanoha.

"What are you laughing at? Both of us haven't got any actions for months now. It's more than 8 months since I last had sex!" Nanoha complained as she was a little irritated with Fate laughing at her.

Fate just carried on laughing, assignment all forgotten. They are ahead of their deadline anyway.

"Why does it have to be so complicated anyway? Why can't two people just have sex without all the complications and emotional bullshite? It's like… playing sports… like erm… Ping pong. Two people come together, play a game and then go their separate way. No fuss no huss." Nanoha nagged.

"Ping pong? How random! What are you even talking about man?!" Fate redoubled in her laughter.

"Yea. Ping pong. You come together, play, have a good match, then go off and do your own stuff." Nanoha grumbled.

"If you really want some action, we can always head to the pub tonight. I'll be your wingman." Fate replied after she finally stopped laughing.

"Nah. Not in the mood for it." Nanoha rejected as she leaned back on her seat and let her head hang backwards.

Fate walked over to stand behind her and suggested with a cheeky smile, "Well, we can always sleep together."

Nanoha was surprised by the proposal and opened her eyes widely but said nothing in return. Fate just hung her head over Nanoha's head and looked eye to eye upside down while waiting for Nanoha to respond.

"We have a good thing going on here. I don't want us to get all weird out. I rather like you as a friend." Nanoha answered back.

"We'll just keep it simple. Friends with benefits. No string attached." Fate replied with a half-smile.

"Are you sure? Will this really not affect our friendship?" Nanoha asked.

"We just don't let it. We'll talk to each other about it. What we like and dislike. If things start to get weird for either one of us, we'll just have to speak up before it gets there." Fate replied with a confident smile.

Nanoha just thought about it seriously.

"I mean, do you even find me attractive?" Nanoha asked.

"I like your eyes. They are such soulful eyes and your eyes were so blue and bright that it shines like sapphire." Fate replied honestly.

"I like your crimson burgundy eyes. I find them rather attractive." Nanoha added.

"Thanks." Fate answered with a smile.

"I like your brains. People think that you are just smart but I know how hard you work for things even though you are already smart." Fate continued.

"I like your figure. I wished I could have a taut abs like yours." Nanoha praised.

"I like your breast. I think that they are just the right size. I reckon that mine's a little too big." Fate voiced.

"They are not too big. It's just right for your figure." Nanoha acclaimed.

"I like how warm your body is. They always comfort me when I'm feeling down or lonely." Fate admired.

"I like your company. I don't feel that lonely when we hang out." Nanoha stated.

"What say you then?" Fate asked as she lowered her face closer to Nanoha's.

Nanoha looked into Fate's eyes for a moment and she suddenly pulled Fate's face down for a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fate whispered when they parted.

-0-

Nanoha turned around on her chair and Fate leaned over to seal her lips over Nanoha's again. They kissed hungrily as Nanoha stood up. Fate kicked Nanoha's chair out of the way while Nanoha swept her table clean and they leaned against it. They did quick work with their clothes and their bodies were flushed together again.

"I like to be kissed on my neck, jawline and collarbone." Nanoha instructed.

Fate quickly added that into the action and nipped along her jawline and neck.

"I like it when people run their fingers through my hair." Fate instructed and Nanoha threaded her finger through her hair.

"Sit on the desk for me." Fate stated.

Nanoha sat at the edge of the table with her legs hanging off her desk. They kissed with all their pent up tension as they rubbed up against each other.

"Oh… Nanoha…" Fate moaned.

"Fate… Touch me more…" Nanoha instructed.

Their hands explored each other excitedly. When Fate kissed her way down to Nanoha's thighs, she whispered, "Spread a little and arch back."

Nanoha put her feet up on the edge of the table, opened up for Fate to allow her more access as she was told and placed her hands behind her back on the table to arch her body backwards.

Fate went in for the sweet spot. She gave a few tentative licks before sealing her lips over Nanoha's secret. Nanoha threw her head back and moaned from the pleasure.

"Ahh… Fate… This feels so good…" Nanoha moaned.

Fate then placed two fingers on either side of her clitoris and made a little scissor motion while gently licking and sucking the tip of her clitoris. This allowed Fate to kind of isolate the clitoris from the rest of Nanoha's body and really pinpoints that pleasure.

"Oh Fate… Fei…" Nanoha moaned breathlessly as she threw her head back.

Nanoha's hands started to shiver from all the pleasure and were having a very difficult time supporting her weight. Fate noticed this and felt that a change of position was required. She stood up and carried Nanoha to her bed without a word.

With Nanoha sitting on the edge of her bed, Fate got her to lie back down while she kneeled on the floor. With her legs still hanging off the bed, Fate slips her head between her legs and continued her assault. Nanoha now had her legs draped over Fate's shoulders. She raised Nanoha's hips a little by kneeling a little taller.

Fate reaches up with one free hand and played with her nipples while sliding two digits into her and started pumping.

"I like it faster…" Nanoha moaned and Fate increased her speed, going harder and faster. She dipped her head down to lick and suck on Nanoha's clitoris as she slid in and out on a fast rhythm.

"Ahh… now I know why all your girls moan so loudly. You are killing me…" Nanoha moaned throatily.

Fate stopped what she was doing, pulled her fingers out to lean over Nanoha and replied huskily, "No dying, Nanoha. I haven't got my turn yet."

"Don't stop! I'm so close!" Nanoha cried in protest.

Fate gave her a cheeky smile and went back down on her. She blows a hot breath onto her sensitive core, causing her muscles to contract and slid back in hard.

She leaned over Nanoha and angled her hand so that her palm rubs against her clitoris every time she went deep into Nanoha.

"Ahh… you're so deep…" Nanoha moaned.

She moaned louder and louder as she came closer and closer. Nanoha came quickly as she held onto Fate strongly and accidently scratched her back. Fate lay beside Nanoha and held onto her.

Once Nanoha came back down from her mind blowing orgasm, she breathed, "I knew you were good but that was a totally different level."

"Really? You like it?" Fate whispered into Nanoha's ears and it sent shivers down her spine.

Nanoha brought her hand up to stroke Fate's face but realised that there was a bit of blood on her fingertips.

"Oh shite! Did I hurt you?" Nanoha asked with concern as she sat up to check on Fate's back.

"Just some small scratches. I'll be fine." Fate replied softly.

"I believe it's my turn… that's if you are up to it." Fate continued as she stared into her eyes hungrily.

Nanoha gave her a very sexy smile and agreed, "I believe it is…"

-0-

Fate and Nanoha continued to rock each other's world night after night. Yea, they do use the more conventional positions most of the time like having their legs crossed and rubbing together and such. But Nanoha could have sworn that Fate must have swallowed a sex book or something. Fate was pulling out all the different moves on her.

Fate had her bottom raised up with her thighs by kneeling on the bed slightly under her while she was lying down and she teased the hell out of her with that position.

Fate had her on doggy style while she pleased her from behind. One hand reached around from behind to stroke on her clitoris while she took her from behind. Fate had her legs up on the wall while they 69.

Fate had her lie back on the edge of the bed and grabbed her own thighs, holding it in a V-shape with her knees bent. Fate went down on her while using her hands to lightly massage her inner thighs as she did crazy stuff with her tongue.

Fate even had her lying on top of her while she reached around her body. Fate used her legs to spread and support Nanoha's legs while she blows her mind out.

All those position really got Nanoha screaming when she comes.

-0-

Things were going pretty well for them. They even started buying each other gifts as little surprises. Fate's presents were usually spot on, just like her tongue and fingers. She only gets her things that she needs or wanted. Nanoha also did the same to return the favour.

"You seem to be having a new shine. Hooked up with someone lately?" Hayate teased.

Yagami Hayate is Fate's best friend. They kind of grew up together but sadly they were assigned to different dorms. They were currently sitting in the cafeteria having lunch.

Fate spits her water back into the cup from the surprise question and coughed some water back out. After clearing her lungs, she asked in between coughs, "Wha… What are you talking about, Hayate?"

"You. You seem a bit too happy lately. Seeing someone new?" Hayate replied with a smirk.

"Things are fine. Just the same old, and no, I do not have a girlfriend." Fate replied vaguely.

"Are you sure?" Hayate pressed on.

"Yup. Same old. Same old." Fate stressed.

"Hmm… What about that roommate of yours? That beautiful brunette? In your own words, _she has such soulful eyes and her eyes were so blue and bright that it shines like sapphire._ " Hayate pestered as she imitated Fate's voice.

"What about Nanoha? We're just friends and roommates. I told you many times already, we are just friends." Fate answered innocently.

"Just friends? I think there's a little more than just friends." Hayate teased as she pointed her finger teasingly in front of Fate's face.

"You should actually see the way she looks at you. It's like she wants to eat you up. And the way you look at her, I kind of need to put a bucket under you to catch your drool." Hayate teased.

"And speaking of the devil, she's making her way here again. You have been seeing her more and more lately." Hayate voiced.

"I think you are just reading too much into it. I'll see you later after class for dinner." Fate said as she stood up.

"Where are you going? What about lunch?" Hayate asked with a cheeky smile.

Nanoha walked pass her table without talking to her and Fate just followed.

"I left something in my room." Fate replied without looking back.

When they got back into their room, they ditched their bags on the floor once the door was closed and leaped into each other's arms. They kissed hungrily while tearing at each other's clothes.

"How was class today?" Nanoha asked in between their kisses.

"Good… Mmm… Yours?" Fate replied as she kissed her neck.

"Average." Nanoha answered as she took Fate's panties off.

"Ohh, nice. Black looks good on you… but its better off." Nanoha teased before she fling it off somewhere in their room.

"You really do love your orange. It's strips today." Fate said between her teeth as she used her teeth to pull Nanoha's panties down.

They proceed onto the bed pretty quickly and couldn't get their hands off each other.

-0-

The midterm holiday was coming up fast.

"Nanoha, you got anything planned for the holiday?" Fate asked casually as they were cuddling after sex.

"Hmm…?" Nanoha replied tiredly.

"I said do you have anything planned for the upcoming holiday?" Fate asked again in her sexy husky voice.

Nanoha kissed Fate hard before replying, "No. Not really. My best friend's going on holiday with her girlfriend. I don't usually go home because I'm just an extra at home."

"Hmm… Why don't you come home with me?" Fate suggested as her hands roamed.

"To your place?" Nanoha asked.

"Yea, it would be fun. My family's great fun too. We can hang out. Hayate would be there too." Fate opined.

"Mmm… where do you live?" Nanoha asked breathlessly.

"Uminari City, just outside Tokyo." Fate answered.

Nanoha pushed Fate away and yelled, "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

Now awake from Nanoha's rejection, Fate quickly followed up with a concerned look, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I thought you told me that you are from Italy then moved to Osaka?" Nanoha asked confusedly.

"Yea, but my mother had recently moved to Uminari City. Why is that so shocking?" Fate replied.

"I'm from Uminari City." Nanoha replied dryly. "Does that matter?" Fate queried.

"Well, only if I don't have to go home." Nanoha stated.

"You will be welcome at my place. You can stay with me." Fate cooed. Nanoha was not replying.

"What are you thinking, Nanoha? If you really don't want to go then I'll just stay here with you. Will that be better?" Fate advised.

"Really? Will you do that for me? Even if I'm not your girlfriend?" Nanoha questioned.

"Yes." Fate replied sincerely.

Seeing that Fate was so determined, Nanoha answered, "Yes then. Please stay here with me."

-0-

So Hayate didn't take the news that well. She was kind of irritated that Fate is spending less and less time hanging out with her. Plus they already had plans for the holiday.

"Really, you are going to ditch me over a girl?" Hayate voiced.

"Well, that's not the real fact here. I just thought that I'll stay here for this holiday. We can always go back together another time." Fate replied, trying to play it cool.

"Fine then. Just remember, she's not even your girlfriend. She's just playing with you. And you are ditching your best friend over her." Hayate replied angrily as she pointed her finger on Fate's chest before she walked away.

Fate was troubled with her decision and Nanoha could feel it.

"Hey Fate, I don't think that this would be a good idea, you staying here with me I mean." Nanoha consoled.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Fate pushed the subject away. Nanoha hugged Fate to comfort her.

While they were busy doing (you know what), Hayate burst into their room. Fate quickly covered Nanoha up and got really angry with Hayate.

"What do you think you are doing here?! Barging into our room like that uninvited." Fate growled.

"So this is what you have been doing instead of hanging out. If you were more upfront with it, I wouldn't be pissed at all. It's because you were hiding it from me, that's what pisses me the most. Plus she's just playing with you, Fate. Wake the fuck up!" Hayate yelled back.

"What are you trying to say?" Fate yelled back. Nanoha wrapped the blanket around her and sat up.

"Hey, both of you need to chill. Yelling at each other is not going to settle anything." Nanoha advised.

"You shut up." Hayate yelled, pointing at Nanoha.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Fate argued.

"Why don't you just admit it? You fell for her. You are in love with her." Hayate pointed out.

"Fate, is that true?" Nanoha asked as she looked to Fate. Fate was determined to not look back at Nanoha.

"Come on, just say it, Fate. Say it." Hayate challenged.

Nanoha came beside Fate and held onto her hand. "Fate?" Nanoha asked as she pulled her arm.

Fate hung her head low and resigned, "Yes, Nanoha. I'm in love with you."

Nanoha took a couple of steps back as she shook her head.

"How can you betray me like that? I thought we had a deal." Nanoha whispered through her hands as she covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." Fate apologised softly.

"See, I already told you before that it's not worth it. She's not going to return your feelings." Hayate opined.

"You both should just leave." Nanoha advised.

"Leave!" Nanoha shouted when nobody was moving.

Fate dressed up and left Nanoha to be on her own.

-0-

"I'm real sorry, mate. I just wanted you to see the truth. You were just lying to yourself and avoid seeing it." Hayate consoled.

Fate was crying in Hayate's room. She hasn't spoken a word since she got there and that was like 3 hours ago.

"Just give her some time, Fate. Maybe she'll come around." Hayate advised.

"She's not going to." Fate whispered back.

A couple of months had passed by and Nanoha still kept away from Fate as much as she could. Fate even saw Nanoha making out with someone else in campus.

They pretty much ignored each other in their room and it was getting harder to breath in the room for Fate.

Fate decided to move out permanently.

Three nights after Fate moved out, Nanoha began to miss Fate dearly. Without her here by her side, she was paralyzed with angst, all she could do was to hold herself and wept until she fell asleep. She cried herself to sleep that night and many nights more.

She thought that she could try to find someone to replace Fate but clearly, that was impossible for her. Nanoha tried making out with someone previously and it did nothing for her. Those kisses don't even arouse her, not one bit.

Just having Fate in the room, she can hardly keep her hands to herself.

Just one kiss from Fate, no matter how tired she was, she would immediately be in the mood for more. Her touches rouse her endlessly.

Even just her presence calms her unconditionally. Sleeping beside Fate made her feel safe and protected. Nanoha had tried to lie to herself, but who is she kidding… She's hook on Fate.

She feels for her. Fate is replaceable and she regretted letting her go.

Nanoha began shutting down, just so that she won't feel the hurt and loneliness from Fate's absence.

One month after Fate moved out, Nanoha crashed and burned. She was in a mess and even started skipping out on classes. Her thesis was already behind schedule and she was at risk of failing. Lectures were beginning to worry for her as she used to be the top student and now she seems like she had given up on everything.

Knowing this as Hayate was still keeping track on Nanoha, Hayate approached Fate.

"Hey, do you know that your girl's in trouble?" Hayate advised.

"Hayate, what are you babbling about? You know that I'm not with anyone." Fate replied indifferently.

"Nanoha. She's in trouble." Hayate stated.

"You do know that Nanoha don't want me in her life, right?" Fate countered.

"Well, don't say that I didn't warn you. I did just come back from the club Fire and Nanoha was drinking heavily. I think she was already drunk when I left." Hayate warned.

Fate just kept her silence and tried her best to ignore Hayate.

"There was a group of guys hitting on her and I overheard them saying something about gang raping." Hayate threw it out there casually.

Fate slammed her fist on the table as she stood up. She picked up her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going so late at night?" Hayate asked with a smirk.

"Out." Fate snipped back as she left.

"You're welcome!" Hayate shouted after her.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Hayate said to herself and laughed at how predictable her friend could be.

-0-

Fate rushed to club Fire as if her life depended on it. After paying an outrageous cover charge of $30, she rushed in and looked around frantically. She just hopes that Nanoha had not left with that bunch of arseholes.

When she found Nanoha sitting at a table in the corner, she thanked all the Gods that she knows of.

She quickly got to the table and was really irritated that the guy had his hands all over Nanoha and she seems to be fine with it.

"Come on, Nanoha. Time to get out of here." Fate called out.

"Hey buzz kill, get your own girl." The guy warned.

"Keep your hands to yourself, jerk." Fate warned as he removed his hand forcefully from Nanoha's boobs.

Nanoha was too drunk to even notice that Fate was there.

The guy stood up and pushed Fate away as he cautioned, "Get the fuck out of here."

"She's my girl and I am not leaving without her." Fate growled.

"A fucking lesbian?! Is that why she's playing hard to get all night? What a fucking waste of time." The guy cursed.

"Just leave, sir. Before it gets messy." Fate warned as she stared him down.

The guy emptied his mug on Fate's face while cursing and left, "Fucking carpet eater."

He even spitted on Fate before he left.

Fate used her shirt to wipe her face clean before sitting down beside Nanoha.

"Nanoha…" Fate called out to get her attention as she shook her a little.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha laughed as she hugged her. She then suddenly started sobbing.

"Let's get out of here. I'm going to get you home." Fate advised as she put a strong arm around her waist.

"Okay… but I don't think I can walk." Nanoha sobbed into Fate's nape.

Fate was stunned that Nanoha went with her willingly. She half-carried half-dragged her out of the club.

When they reached the dorm, she carried Nanoha within her arms like a princess back to her room.

-0-

After she got Nanoha back to her dorm room, she helped Nanoha cleaned up and changed. Nanoha was not shy or anything. She sat there obediently and let Fate cleaned her up. She got some water and urged Nanoha to drink some.

After she finally got some water into Nanoha, she tried to get Nanoha to go to sleep. What shocked Fate the most was that Nanoha was not letting her go.

"Nanoha, let go of me, please." Fate pled as she sat on Nanoha's bed.

"No. Never again." Nanoha sobbed as she held onto Fate tighter and lay on her lap while holding onto her waist.

"Why? I thought you wanted me out of here?" Fate questioned sadly.

'It has to be the alcohol speaking' Nanoha thought as she confessed, "I was wrong, Fate. I was wrong to let you go…"

"Why don't you want me to go, Nanoha?" Fate asked with hope as she gently stoked Nanoha's hair.

"Everything got too real too fast. I thought I could hide behind our pact but the truth is that you are very special to me and I wanted what we had to last forever. You are the best thing in my life and I pushed you away because of my fear of commitment. What if you turn around one day and told me that I was too emotionally unavailable for you? I was so scared… but after you left, I was even more scared of losing you." Nanoha sobbed.

She sobbed even harder when Fate lifted her head and got out from the bed.

"Please don't leave me, Fate…" Nanoha cried into her pillow.

Nanoha was stunned when she felt her bed give under Fate's weight. She pulled Nanoha's head close and rested it against her chest. Nanoha heard that Fate's heart was racing when Fate said, "Only you can make me feel this way, Nanoha."

Nanoha grabbed onto her shirt tightly, afraid that she might disappear if she let go of Fate.

Fate's heart raced even faster when she declared, "I would love for us to start dating Nanoha, exclusively."

Nanoha sobbed as she muttered, "Yes…"

Fate was smiling happily but tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?" Nanoha asked when she realised that Fate was sobbing.

"It's because I can finally get to call you mine. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." Fate replied between her sobs.

"Why would an amazing woman like you even want to be with someone like me?" Nanoha asked with amazement.

"Why not?" Fate replied contentedly as she held onto Nanoha.

"You are so silly, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied as she tilted her head to kiss Fate.

-0-

The next morning, Nanoha woke up in Fate's arms. Fate was looking at her dearly.

"Morning, love." Fate greeted.

Fate saw that Nanoha is finally registering what is happening as reality kicked in. The shock was all over Nanoha's face. Fate's heart just sank when she saw the look in Nanoha's eyes.

'It was too good to be true anyway.' Fate thought as she smiled sadly to Nanoha.

"Erm… you got drunk last night. I went to the club to bail you out." Fate announced as she tried to remove her arm from under Nanoha's head.

Without any warning, Nanoha reached for Fate and gently poked her cheek. She then pulled Fate to her and kissed her passionately.

When they parted, Fate let out a deep breath and asked, "Fuu… What was that for?"

"You are here. You are really here… with me." Nanoha voiced as if she was still trying to understand how Fate is here.

"Yes, love. I'm really here." Fate replied with a smile and gave her a peck on her nose.

"But how? I've hurt you so badly." Nanoha questioned with wonderment.

"Because I love you. You needed me, so I came." Fate answered softly.

"Fate… I'm so sorry…" Nanoha apologised.

"It's alright Nanoha, it's half my fault too. I'm your partner in crime." Fate responded.

"Remember people always called me emotionally unavailable. I only acted like that because I'm actually a very territorial and possessive person." Nanoha admitted.

"Good then. That means that I will get you all to myself." Fate replied.

-0-

Fate moved back into the dorms that very day upon Nanoha's request. Hayate was happy for Fate when she told her the change of their status.

That night, as they were lying in bed, Nanoha said, "It's nice to finally have you back, here with me. I promised that if I ever had the chance to, I want to tell you how I feel about you. I don't know whether if its love, but I think that I love you. You are irreplaceable, Fate. I can never feel so deeply for another as I do for you. Your presence alone made me feel complete. I never once felt unwanted and lonely when I'm with you. When you are happy, I naturally smile along with you. When you are hurt, I feel the pain too. I'm really glad that you have asked me to be with you because I really want to be with you. I want to be with you and grow old with you."

Fate was shocked by Nanoha's confession.

From the lack of response from Fate, Nanoha began shifting uncomfortably. She wore a worried look as she stared back at Fate.

No response was required as Fate pulled Nanoha close and kissed the lights out of her.

"You do not know how bad I want you. Gosh Nanoha, you'll be the death of me…" Fate muttered in between their kisses.

After a while of kissing, Fate blushed and asked shyly, "Will it be too soon if I say I want you?"

Nanoha smiled sensually as she replied, "I though you would never ask." And she sealed her lips over Fate's.

-0-

Fate and Nanoha could be seen holding their hands around campus and acted all lovely dovey openly. Usually they would get teased by their friends but there were times where Hayate had to actually warn them to tone down a little.

Nanoha bounced back on her thesis. She visited and apologised to her lecturers and worked really hard on it.

They would take turns to give each backrubs from time to time while they took breaks from their work.

They found out that they have to really limit their touches while doing their work else nothing gets done. Both of them worked really hard and graduated from University.

During their winter break, they visited both their families and introduced their other half to their families. Both families accepted their relationship with an open arm.

After they graduated, they rented an apartment and lived together. They both became very successful in their own respective fields.

They were always there to support each other and when Fate finally popped the question, Nanoha jumped at it. They got married and settled down 5 years after their graduation.

 _~The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that this tribute isn't as good as it could be. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
